La véritable histoire de Numil
by Stitch Lips
Summary: Un regroupement de récits sur la vie de ma Dovahkiin, soit tirée de son journal soit écrites par un auteur inconnu. Classée M pour futures violences, beuveries, parties de jambes en l'air pas toujours consentantes...


**La véritable histoire de Numil  
Auteur inconnu  
An 298 de l'ère Quatrième**

 **Volume 1**

 **Introduction**

Il y eût beaucoup d'Enfants de Dragon dans notre histoire. Les plus connus étaient Empereurs et ont marqué nos mémoires par leurs actes, pour certains glorieux. Mais peu d'entre eux ont réellement affronté l'incarnation de la terreur et de la destruction qu'étaient les Dragons. Et il n'y a, selon moi, qu'un seul être méritant vraiment le titre d'Enfant de Dragon. Je parle évidemment de Talullah Luthar, dont le véritable nom est Numil, celle qui a terrassé le redoutable Dévoreur de Mondes, Alduin. Mes récits relatent son histoire.

J'ai passé ces dernières années à réunir les pages de son journal et à chercher le moindre indice la concernant, j'ai même eu la chance de pouvoir discuter avec des gens qui la connaissaient en personne de son vivant ! Ayant réuni une petite mine d'or d'histoire, vous comprendrez pourquoi je tiens à garder l'anonymat, ceci dit je peux vous assurer que tout ce que contient ces récits n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination mais bien la vérité vraie. Évidemment, certains d'entre vous se verront déçus en découvrant que le célèbre sauveur de Tamriel (que dis-je, du Monde tout entier!) n'est peut-être pas aussi héroïque que le prétendent les rumeurs. Que ce soit pour ses nombreux visages, ses origines douteuses ou même sa boisson préférée, vos croyances pourraient s'en voir ébranlées à jamais, car Talullah Luthar a été à l'origine de bien des actes, certains que vous pensiez de la main des Divins, d'autres qui vous forçaient à ne jamais vous endormir sans une dague sous votre oreiller.

Tout cela je vais vous le relater, ainsi pourrez-vous vous aussi connaître la vie de l'Enfant de Dragon. Mais avant tout, laissez-moi vous replacer dans le contexte historique de l'époque : suite à la Grande Guerre opposant l'Empire au Domaine Aldmeri, le traité de l'Or Blanc, qui décrétait entre autre l'interdiction du culte de Talos, fut signé. Mes récits se passant majoritairement en Bordeciel, il est important de rappeler que l'Empire était alors à cette époque en guerre contre les rebelles menés par Ulfric Sombrage, ces derniers rejetant l'accord fait avec le Thalmor et continuant de vénérer Talos comme le Neuvième Divin. C'est dans ce pays en proie au massacre qu'arriva le Dovahkiin, encore ignorant de son destin, en l'an 4E201.

 **Enfant de Dragon**

Tout commença le 17 Vifazur. Alors que l'annonce de la mort du Haut-Roi Torygg se répandait en Bordeciel, la légion Impériale tendit une embuscade aux Sombrages en fuite aux environs de la frontière de Cyrodiil. L'opération fût un succès : une bonne poignée de rebelles font capturée ainsi que leur meneur, Ulfric Sombrage en personne. Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls piégés ce jour-là. Talullah Luthar, venant de Cyrodiil et pénétrant la frontière illégalement pendant la nuit était elle aussi dans le tas. Au petit matin, ils furent tous ligotés de force et emmener dans des chariots jusqu'à Helgen, le village le plus proche, pour être exécutés.

Un part un, les hommes d'Ulfric donnèrent leurs noms avant d'être mit à genoux, tête sur le billot, prêt à rejoindre Sovngarde. Le nom de Talullah Luthar ne figurait pas sur la liste mais elle fut tout de même traînée de force, incapable de lutter, jusqu'au tronc de la mort. Alors que son regard troublé de larmes fixait le ciel bleue de cette belle journée d'automne, ses lèvres tremblantes laissèrent s'échapper un simple nom dans un murmure inaudible : « Akatosh ».

Elle n'entendit pas les hurlements et la forme noir se posant sur la tour au dessus d'elle était bien trop flou pour lui permettre de réagir mais lorsque qu'Alduin lança un puissant cri dans sa direction, Talullah ressenti sa rage, sa faim dévorante et le monde entier trembler sous son poids. Son instinct reprit le dessus, la jeune femme se leva et laissa la peur la guider.

Il n'y eut que deux survivants connus ce jour-là : l'Enfant de Dragon, dont le destin était d'anéantir le Dragon qui sans le savoir venait de lui sauver la vie et Hadvar, un Nordique faisant parti de la Légion, qui aida Talullah à quitter Helgen. Alors que celui-ci était gravement blessé, ils virent tous deux le Dragon s'envoler au loin, ne laissant derrière lui que des ruines et une odeur de chair brûlée. Laissant leurs différents de côté, les deux survivants s'entre-aidèrent pour quitter les lieux.

Ils arrivèrent à Rivebois, un peu plus au Nord. Hadvar y avait un oncle forgeron qui les accueilli et s'occupa des blessures de son neveu, tandis qu'il confiait la mission de prévenir le Jarl de Blancherive à Talullah. Celle-ci accepta à contre-coeur, la fatigue la rendant d'avantage irritable et ses dernières aventures encore loin d'être digérées. Mais le temps était contre eux et elle se devait de payer sa dette envers Hadvar : bien qu'il ne fit rien pour empêcher sa tête de voler au billot, il n'avait pas hésité à la sauver des flammes d'Helgen. Après avoir prit bandages, vêtements et nourriture, elle se mit en chemin.

La route jusqu'à Blancherive n'était pas si longue mais Talullah eut du mal à s'y rendre. Ses poignets brûlaient encore des liens serrés trop fort pendant trop longtemps et une migraine constante tapait sur son crâne comme tout son être refusait de croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand elle arriva aux portes de la ville et les gardes, d'abord réticents, finir par la laisser entrer dans l'enceinte. Elle prit immédiatement la direction de Fort-Dragon où Balgruuf le Grand, le Jarl de Blancherive, accepta de la recevoir et envoya sans tarder des renforts à Rivebois et ses alentours.

Sa mission accomplie, Talullah était enfin libre mais elle trouva en la personne de Farengar Feu-Secret, mage de Fort-Dragon, ce qu'elle espérait trouver en Bordeciel : Quelqu'un pouvant lui en apprendre plus sur les Dragons. Avec le retour de ces derniers, le mage avait d'avantage de matière à travailler et ne refusa pas l'aide de quelqu'un qui savait se salir les mains. De plus, contrairement aux apparences, la jeune femme ne manquait pas de culture : elle avait plaisir à lire et écrire, avait feuilleté bien des livres, historiques comme contes, et avait un faible pour le chant et la musique, jouant elle-même un peu de flûte et de luth. Tout cela conquit suffisamment Farengar pour la prendre comme assistante, bien qu'il ne la payait pas plus qu'une partie de sa chambre à l'auberge et qu'au final, elle ne faisait pas grand chose d'autre que l'écouter bavasser sur les Dragons.

Mais le mage ne lui apprit pas grand chose de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà. Les mythes et légendes sur Alduin pouvaient être entendus partout en Tamriel et les seules pistes que Talullah pouvait encore suivre étaient le retour des Dragons lui-même. Farengar semblait tout de même réticent à partager ce qu'il savait à ce sujet avec sa nouvelle apprentie, jusqu'au jour où il lui demanda de rapporter une 'Pierre de Dragon', une sorte de tablette écrite en langue draconique, probablement cachée dans un vieux tertre non loin de là. Le mage garda pour lui les sources de ces informations, mais la jeune femme n'hésita pas à s'y rendre.

Le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées est l'un des plus connus en Bordeciel, sa hauteur permettant de le voir de loin. C'est à cet endroit que Talullah croisa pour la première fois les horribles Draugr peuplant les tombant nordiques. Elle y trouva l'un des murs chantant, noir, couvert d'écriture draconique, premier signe de son sang d'Enfant de Dragon. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, les ténèbres l'engloutissant et les jambes vacillantes, ses doigts touchant la surface froide de la parois, elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle pouvait lire l'un des mots, le seul étincelant dans l'obscurité : Fus.

Il lui fut difficile de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais Talullah n'eut pas le temps de questionner Farengar à son retour, la Pierre de Dragon dans sa sacoche. Alors qu'il discutait avec une mystérieuse femme encapuchonnée à qui il remit la tablette, Farengar fut appelé par le Jarl : un Dragon était en train d'attaquer une tour de guet au alentour de Blancherive.

Des gardes furent envoyés en renfort, accompagnés de l'Huscarl Irileth et Talullah fut priée de les suivre. Elle voulait d'abord refuser, le souvenir d'Helgen étant encore trop frais dans sa mémoire, la terreur la faisant encore frissonner de peur. Mais l'insistance de Farengar la poussa à accepter et elle suivit les troupes de près.

La tour était en feu, des cadavres gisaient ci et là mais aucun signe du dragon dans le ciel. Alors que les renforts secouraient les blessés, un grognement se fit entendre au dessus d'eux et l'ombre du dragon se dessina sous leurs pieds. La bataille commença alors, les flèches volant à tout va et les flammes embrasant la végétation. Talullah était paralysée, le bruit du battement des ailes de la créature fouettant l'air résonnait dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle voyait les corps des gardes tomber du ciel, s'écrasant morts sur le sol humide, alors que le combat continuait autour d'elle.

Le dragon se posa lourdement en face d'elle, son corps déjà recouvert de flèches et le sang tachant ses écailles grises. Alors qu'elle pensait sa fin arrivée, le Dragon sembla hésiter, permettant à un garde de le charger juste avant de se faire dévorer. En voyant le corps de se pauvre homme broyé dans les puissantes mâchoires de la bête, Talullah sentit son instinct de survie se réveiller. Elle roula sur le côté pour prendre de la distance et se cacher derrière un rocher au moment où les flammes meurtrières du Dragon tentaient de l'atteindre. Il s'envola une nouvelle fois, virevoltant autour de la tour pour achever les derniers survivants, tandis que Talullah se décida à attraper son arc pour viser ses ailes sous les consignes d'Irileth.

Contraint par ses blessures, le Dragon s'écrasa une nouvelle fois. Il était certes plus vulnérable au sol mais ses jets de flammes et de glace étaient tout de même puissants et il brûla deux gardes imprudents avant de les dévorer.

Talullah sentit son bras être fermement agrippé par Irileth. Elle lui exposa un plan risqué avant de se lancer elle-même sous les flammes de la bête pour faire diversion. Talullah était chargée de l'attaquer par derrière, en prenant soin d'éviter la queue. Mais le Dragon si proche de la mort semblait encore plus fort. Et c'est le désespoir qui poussa la jeune femme à grimper sur son dos pour planter son épée dans sa colonne. Elle se retrouva éjectée ainsi qu'Irileth tandis que le Dragon se tordait de douleur. Les gardes restant en profitèrent pour l'achever et on put entendre les derniers cris de la bête avant de mourir :

\- Dovahkiin, noooon !

Après cette longue bataille, le silence prit enfin place. Les flammes dansaient encore en haut de la tour et les morts étaient nombreux mais les survivants ne pouvaient songer qu'à une chose : un Dragon venait d'être tué.

Talullah se releva et rejoignit les autres autour du corps de l'imposante bête. L'oeil encore ouvert de cette dernière était maintenant vide de vie mais semblait encore juger la jeune femme de toute sa grandeur et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point les Dragons étaient majestueux et ô combien supérieurs à eux.

Tandis que ces pensées l'envahissait comme un vent glaciale d'hivers, Talullah vit alors le corps du Dragon se désintégrer sous ses yeux, se consumant lui-même alors qu'une traînée d'énergie pure se dégagea de son corps pour pénétrer celui de la jeune femme. Un tourbillon de connaissances s'empara alors d'elle, des événements qu'elle n'avait pas vécus défilant dans son esprit. Elle y vit ce Dragon même, qu'elle savait maintenant s'appeler Mirmulnir, dans un lieu que les mortels nommaient la Crevasse, combattant des hommes et femmes aux armures étranges. En fond de ces souvenirs, un mot faisait écho de plus en plus fort. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées.

Fus.

Mais maintenant il semblait avoir un sens, un pouvoir, une force venu de la connaissance du Dragon lui-même.

\- Je n'y crois pas, vous êtes l'Enfant de Dragon !

Ces paroles la sortir de sa transe. Talullah observa les gardes discuter.

\- L'Enfant de Dragon des vieilles légendes ?

\- Est-ce possible ?

La jeune femme ne voulait pas y croire. Certes, elle connaissait les histoires sur les Enfants de Dragon mais qu'elle en soit un elle-même était bien plus ironique que ces hommes pouvaient l'imaginer. C'était simplement un tour du destin bien trop difficile à avaler.

\- Essayez de crier pour voir !

Talullah les laissa bavasser entre eux, se concentrant sur l'étrange pouvoir qu'elle avait ressenti. Cette force au fond d'elle pouvait sortir, elle le savait. Le laissant la submerger, le mot Fus se transforma en un cri qui traversa ses lèvres ayant pour résultat de faire trébucher les gardes devant elle sous sa puissance.

\- Vous l'avez fait ! Vous êtes bien Enfant de Dragon !

Les gardes étaient ahuris mais semblaient heureux tandis que la jeune femme sentait le poids d'une véritable malédiction s'effondrer sur ses épaules.

Alors qu'Irileth remettait de l'ordre dans les rangs de ses hommes restant, elle annonça une vérité indéniable : le Dragon était mort. Il était donc possible de les tuer. Talullah fut envoyée annoncer la nouvelle au Jarl, ne lui laissant aucun temps pour se remettre des événements.

Mais alors qu'elle traversait les portes de la ville, une voix puissante se fit entendre, traversant les glaces des hauteurs et faisant trembler le sol. Cette voix appelait une seule personne. Le Dovahkiin. Talullah sentit alors qu'il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Elle était Enfant de Dragon.


End file.
